What you have to do
by Cosmo NovaHill
Summary: You have given up so much to get here. This is your chance. You're so close. Can you do this without making any mistakes? Mistakes will cost you your life.
1. Chapter 1

"What if I told you" the woman said, almost so quietly that you didn't hear it "that I could make all your dreams come true?" You know she probably could. She has money. She has status. She almost holds the throne, except her son born of incest holds it heavily under her 'guidance'. "You know full well, a Lannister never forgets his debts." She smiles emptily at you as she hands you a goblet of wine. You take it carefully, knowing that spilling wine down Cersei Lannister is probably a good way to end up very dead. You haven't come all this way to end up dead. You haven't fought this hard and given up so much to end it all here. You have a goal, a prize you wish to win, and money in the amounts that a Lannister will pay will be extremely helpful.

"Thank you, my lady." You say carefully watching your tongue as you speak. 'Pronounce your words properly' you hear the elderly voice say in your ears, reminding you once again to pronounce properly.

"Speak, girl. What if I told you that I could make your dreams come true? What is there that you wouldn't do for that?" Cersei wanders to the window, looking out briefly before turning around to look at you. You look straight into her eyes, something you had always been taught not to do, but this was different.

"My lady, there is nothing I would not do to fulfil my dreams. What would you ask of me, my lady?" You smile at her. You have often been told your smile can disarm even the most hostile of situations, now is a good time for you to use a charming smile. In return Cersei smiles back at you.

"I admire your boldness, girl. I have a series of … Minor, tasks I would ask you to complete for me. Your life will be the price if you fail any of the tasks. You should bear in mind though, you have come too far now. Should you refuse you will not be leaving this castle with your head." The smile had dropped from her face as she ended her sentence. She was deadly serious, and you would be dead too if you weren't careful.

The door in front of you is heavy and broad. Cersei sent you down with two guards to make sure you weren't stopped on your way there. You had nodded to the guards down the hall and they had stopped and taken up post there, instructed to wait until your exit from the room to be delivered back to Cersei. You don't remember when you became cargo that had to be taken from place to place. You are more of a free spirit, roaming around as you please. You knock on the door, there is no time like the present.

"What?" A voice from within snaps at you.

"My King. I bring a message from your mother. She asked me to come see you." You try to be as confident as you can, which is easier said than done when this close to the King who'd behead you for anything he felt like.

"Well? What are you waiting for, the king to come open the door for you? Enter. And be quick about it. I am a busy king." His bratty voice carries through the door to you. It makes you shudder to think about how close you are getting to this mad and bratty boy, crazy with power. You open the door, bracing it against your shoulder to make it shift.

You expect Joffrey's chambers to be some kind of torture dungeon filled with nightmares. You are slightly disappointed to find it to be a normal looking chamber, lavishly decorated with the most expensive of items. Fabrics of the highest quality, the wood of his bed intricately carved, the bedding so soft you think it must be like heaven to sleep among them. You snap out of your daydream as soon as it begins, you haven't got time to be daydreaming about bed clothes.

"My king." You step towards him, arm outstretched holding a paper sealed with his mother's seal. "Your mother sends this to you. She says it is of great urgency to you my king."

"Ugh. Bring it over then." He holds his hand out to receive it, but quickly grabs your forearm instead of the paper. "Now, why would my mother send you to bring me messages, hmm?" His bratty face looms in front of you. You can practically see the crazy in his eyes.

"My king, she sent me because it contains important information. She feared a messenger or even herself could be intercepted. She said I would be inconspicuous and able to traverse the castle with ease. I am only here to deliver this message to you." You twitch the paper slightly, staring back into his crazy eyes. He suddenly smiles, it is unexpected of Joffrey to smile at you. He releases your arm, taking the paper from you.

"This had best been important, mother. I'm very busy." He mutters to himself. You notice that beside his feet is his crossbow that you assume he was tinkering with before you entered. "Your eyes fall to wandering around the room again, interrupted by the Kings whiney voice. "Girl. I assume you have the ability to pour me a goblet of wine." You nod in response, not moving. "Well go pour me a goblet of wine girl!" He demands. You nod silently and walk over to a small table with the wine and a goblet on top of it. He is so engrossed with reading the note from his mother that he doesn't notice you pouring the small vial of bright blue liquid into the jug before you pick up his goblet and pour him a goblet of wine. You return to his side and hand him the goblet once again careful not to spill any down anyone.

You wait for a long time as he reads, obviously not the fastest of readers. Eventually he finished and drains his goblet. "Another." He demands, handing it back to you. Once again you cross the room and pour him another goblet of wine. He takes it from you. "I will send a reply to my mother later." He throws the paper at his desk and picks up his crossbow. He nods to the door. "Now leave." You nod curtly.

"Yes, my king." You shudder as you leave the room. You are on the way now.


	2. Chapter 2

You stand at the back of the throne room blending in as best you can. The queen has you dressed in clothing that means you look like you should be there, in a dress that was probably someone else's dress at one time or another. You don't dwell on the thought of what happened to the last wearer of the dress. Instead you look around the throne room, looking at all the people gathered to gain an audience with the king to discuss their worries. Beside the empty iron throne Cersei sits in a beautiful dress. Her hair is immaculately styled, her posture is well practiced and perfected. You don't think she could look imperfect if she tried. In her hand she held a goblet, but due to the time in the morning she was only drinking water. To the side of the room Lady Sansa stands with two of her maids. Cersei turns to one of the guards beside her.

"Someone go check on the King and hurry him along, or we are never start today." she says, swilling her water around in her goblet. She looks distracted. You know she is hoping the King does not appear. Lady Sansa talks quietly to her maids surrounded by people. You think she may have looked at you for minute, but you may have been mistaken. Most eyes are looking to the iron throne, sitting empty at the top of the steps. They are all wondering where the king is, why he hasn't arrived yet. Although young, the king is not late. Whispers will begin to circulate soon unless something is said. Time drags as you all wait together for word of the king.

Eventually the man returns. He bows to Lady Cersei before kneeling close to her side and talking to her in a hushed voice. For a fraction of a second you see her smile slyly, before her face falls back to being indifferent. She stands slowly, walking to the top of the steps.

"The King has been taken unwell by the maesters and will not be attending today. Upon his health improving he will return, until then the kings hand and I will take the meeting." She turns to a guard. "Fetch the kings hand from his chambers immediately. Whatever he is doing is not as important as this, bring him here immediately." The man nods, half bowing to her before leaving the room to find Tyrion Lannister. "Until the hand arrives we will wait. I apologise for the inconvenience to everyone." She nods and sits down, looking slightly satisfied. You have no idea what was within the vial you poured in the Kings wine last night, only that you would have to be quick about getting out of the caste if he was dead. The Cersei stands suddenly, excusing herself from the room. Before leaving she surveys the crowd of people until she finds you. She signals you to follow her in a discreet manner, removing herself through a nearby door.

You walk through the door to find Cersei stood still clutching her goblet. For a minute or two you both stand in silence before she speaks to you. "You've done well." She tells you, not turning around to look at you. "With Joffrey asleep for the day I can do as I please. There are things I need to sort that my son does not understand the politics of. I just hope Tyrion does not interfere with this plan." You struggle to tell how much of this is aimed to you and how much is just Cersei talking to herself out of nervousness. She turns suddenly, water spilling out of her goblet, splashing on the stone below. "I have more chores for you. You will be invaluable within the castle. Of course I could hire someone to do these chores for me. Do not think I will not have you executed and replace you with someone else. I will give you a room in the servants quarters so I can find you easily." You wonder what is wrong with Cersei. Something about her demeanor bothers you. She doesn't seem her usual cold and harsh self, she seems highly distracted. You suppose there must be a very important reason behind Cersei not wanting the king to be present.

True to her word Cersei had you taken to the servants' quarters and had you given a room. It was a small room, with a wooden bed and a solid looking mattress. The bedding was itchy to even sit on, and the bed creaked loudly whenever you shifted your weight. Beside the bed is a small wooden bedside table cupboard, its heavy and the hinges on the little door are beginning to rust. Inside the cupboard is another dress Cersei had found for you, and you even have a spare blanket in case it gets cold. You know you are lucky, that you have a room bigger than some of the castle staff have and that most of the castle staff wouldn't have blankets, scratchy or otherwise. You think back to Joffrey's room, how soft the bedding looked and how comfy his bed looked. You remember back to your childhood bedroom up in the north. You never seemed to be cold there. It felt so much like home, unlike this room here. You wonder how long it will take before Cersei sends for you once again. You don't know why she didn't want Joffrey to be in the iron throne room today, you were taken straight to your new room after your talk with Cersei. There is a gentle tap at your door. It opens slowly and a young girl with brown hair pokes her head around the door. "Are you the new girl?" she asks through a thick accent. You nod at her, unable to speak. What on earth is this girl doing talking to you? She smiles at you, "I am Shae. I am one of Lady Sansa's hand maidens. She saw you today, she wants to speak to you." You're a little stunned. You're being asked for by Lady Sansa. This is working out better for you than you had imagined. You thought you'd have needed to work harder to get to talk to Lady Sansa, and yet here you were. "Did Lady Sansa specify when she wished to speak to me?" You manage to say after a second. "She would like to see you now." Shae smiles again. You hope that this is not the time Cersei decides to send for you as you follow this brunette beauty out of your room and back to the main castle.


End file.
